Salomet
: Description Salomet is an archmage of some note. He is credited with the creation of Salomet's Grimoire, a powerful spell book. Retrieval of the book forms part of the quest A Troublesome Tome. The powerful magick potion Salomet's Secret was also created by him, and so named after him. He was also one of the magick scholars summoned to Gran Soren castle for a conference of mages, with Salomet at head of the council. After he had obtained the collective knowledge of the council, he killed his fellow scholars and fled.See Aldous § Quotes. Later Salomet becomes a suspect in an investigation of the theft of the Wyrmking's Ring, a valuable treasure belonging to Duke Edmun; retrieval of the ring forms the quest of the same name The Wyrmking's Ring. At the end of the final confrontation at the Bluemoon Tower, Salomet falls from the highest part of the tower, presumably to his death, and the Arisen succeeds in retrieving the ring. Salomet wears a Dalmatica, Gleaming Bangles, and a Nebula Cape; although he casts spells associated with Sorcerers, he uses a staff usually wielded by Mages, the Unfettered Claw. Stats Attacks Quests *The Wyrmking's Ring Notes *Salomet, like most Sorcerers, dislikes engaging in melee combat. He will quickly teleport away, making melee combat difficult, unless he is stunned or staggered. Attacking and defeating his summoned undead will momentary stop him from teleporting. It is, however, possible to hit him with bows and ranged spells. *Salomet can be silenced, effectively neutralising most of his skills. Pawn Chatter During the fight at The Bluemoon Tower :"We must keep our distance. Don't let him set the pace of battle."'' :"He wields some ensorceled trinket... 'Tis no easy thing to fight magick." :"The Wyrmking's Ring lets him cast with haste. Be careful!" :"The ring has granted him vast power!" Trivia and speculation *It is often assumed, though not explicitly stated that Salomet created the Wyrmking's Ring. *It is speculated that Salomet sought to use the Wyrmking's Ring (as a Phylactery) in a ritual that would convert him into a 'Lich', granting himself immortality. **This would be similar to the conception of a Lich in the Forgotten Realms setting of 'Dungeons and Dragons' - the phylactery is supposed to store the would be lich's soul. For more info see Lich (Dungeons & Dragons) (Wikipedia) *In some descriptions of the creation of a 'Lich' the seeker must die to obtain immortality - such as by drinking a poison in a special ceremony - after some time they are 'reborn' as a Lich - immortal as long as the phylactery is intact. Quote: :::"The Wyrmking's Ring is a talisman of incomparable character A vessel worthy of the whole of my magick! What sublime bliss! What heady rapture! Yes... I will see my dream made reality My essence... my very soul will inhabit the ring... In it, I shall be reborn unto life everlasting!" *It is possible then, that Salomet's stealing of the ring was a ruse, and his 'death' at the height of The Bluemoon Tower a charade, in which the Arisen was an unwitting rube. Even if the Arisen and party fail to fully defeat him in battle Salomet will conveniently drop the ring on the edge of the tower, before falling to his death. Furthermore, his attempts to defeat the Arisen, for such a powerful Archmage, seem somewhat token. Additionally the ring is the perfect vessel for his phylactery - either it is returned to the safekeeping of the Duke, who should be protected in the event of a Dragon attack, or, in the event of the defeat of the Dragon it may well end in the hands of the Arisen - either way the ring should be expected to be in the safest hands in the whole kingdom. **It is speculated that the ring, its theft, and return, were all part of a cunning plan entirely created and planned by Salomet in order to achieve immortality, and escape the destruction of the Dragon. **There is even a conveniently placed Ferrystone near to where the ring is dropped, ensuring a safe journey home... Gallery 553667_3391637945890_213209241_n.jpg|Salomet casting References Category:Characters Category:Quest NPCs Category:Males Category:Human enemies Category:Summoners Category:Persons without escort quests Category:Magick Users